Superficial
by shuusetsu
Summary: Misaki can hypnotize people. But he started hating his own ability after using it to the man he started to like. (Oneshot)


**Superficial**

* * *

He knocked thrice. Shivering from the rain that wouldn't stop, he hugged himself. And when the door opened, Misaki braced himself for the usual question always thrown at him.

"Who are you?" the woman asked after giving the teen a scrutinizing look from head to foot. "Knocking at a time like this...you're being a bother, don't you know that?"

Misaki drew a deep breath, stepping his left foot in the doorway.

"What are you saying, Auntie?" Misaki began, locking gazes with the woman. "It's your nephew, Yuri...Yuri. I called that I will visit tonight...right?"

"Huh?" the woman raised a brow, looking conflicted. And as she continued gazing at the teen's eyes, whatever she saw was something she couldn't fathom. But then, like a river, no one could go against its current. After seeing a flash of white, like a mother seeing her son, she opened her arms in welcome of her 'nephew'.

"Ah...Yuri! Why are you soaking wet!" the woman exclaimed. "Come in! Come in!"

The green eyed teen walked in hurriedly wanting to warm his body. He took his coat as old as him off, catching a glimpse of his pathetic face through a mirror. His hair was plastered on his face. His face was pale and his dirty clothes made him feel more depressed.

He sighed and smiled at himself. Who cares about how he looked? As long as the woman was under his hypnotism, he could have food in his stomach and a roof above his head. Even if it was just for a certain number of hours.

"Thank you for having me..." Misaki mumbled.

It wasn't magic. It simply was the art of getting into the privacy of others. Messing with their thoughts, controlling other human beings for his advantage for meer six hours.

It was a foul play. He knew that of all people. But that was the only way left for him to survive. Takahashi Misaki, nineteen years old, homeless, learned hypnotism from childhood. He didn't want it but for someone without a permanent address, no one wanted to hire a suspicious teen like him. So by just looking into the eyes of his victims, lived his life from house to house, pretending from that short time that he was a part of a family. And then leaving them without so much as a trace behind.

* * *

"You're so unfair..." a girly voice whined as she ate her steamed buns. "You know, if I have the same ability as you, you can just ask them to give you all their money and you can run away without them even remembering what happened. Use it properly idiot."

Misaki just shrugged as he watched the drops of rain hit the pavement. As he and his friend Haru let the rain pass under a bus stop, the boy lifted his right foot and removed his sneakers. His white sock dark and wet.

"What the...that stinks!" Haru complained, pretending to choke on where she was sitting.

"Shut-up!" Misaki groaned, seeing the little hole under the sole of his shoe. "It doesn't stink...but...there's a hole..."

Haru stuffed the last of her food into her mouth and peered down at her friend's foot. "Well that's a given. You've been wearing that since forever."

Through Haru's brown eyes, she watched Misaki tug at his other foot, looking for another hole. She sighed and looked away. Towards the dark sky that wouldn't even let them see a ray of light from the sun. Somehow, everything felt so glum.

_"Just hypnotize the shoe store to give you a pair, problem solved," _she thought. But she knew very well that Misaki never used that ability he learned when he was a child to rob or hurt anyone. He just asked for food and slept from house to house. Even when he sleeps, he chooses the floor. And he only did that when it was the rainy season or winter; when sleeping under a bridge or some tree would be impossible.

"I'd buy you a pair if I have money. But I am just as poor as you."

Misaki wore again his shoes and grinned at Haru. "You're not poor. You're family is just being pressured by loan sharks. That's all."

"Ha...what a shitty life we've given ne?" Haru grumbled. "You're an orphan. And while I have a father, he's a freaking gambler."

The boy rested his head on his friend's shoulder. Haru was the only real friend he ever made. And though the girl was boyish in every aspect. She was warm and caring and Misaki really treasured her. She didn't turn her back when he said he had nothing. She didn't mock him when he said he had some strange way of dealing with life. Somehow, Misaki wanted to return all the favors Haru did for him. He just didn't know how.

"So, Mr. Hypno Guy, where are you going to crash tonight?" Haru asked resting her head on Misaki's. "I think the rain wouldn't stop for days. Ah mou, I wish I could offer you our house but it's a freaking mess right now."

"Ah?" Misaki suddenly stood and proudly tapped his thin chest. Pretending the air of happiness to fight the glum atmosphere. "I always wanted to try that huge house with its own mini forest. So I'll try my luck there later."

"Heh~" the girl raised a brow. "I heard the owner of the house is very unsociable...Usa-Usami I guess. Would you be able to manage?"

"It's just the butler of the house that's staying. The owner won't return until next week. So it's fine. And if they show up, I can just put them under my charm!"

"Charm?" Haru asked. "Where?"

Misaki pouted and turned his back. He didn't want to show his friend his face. Everytime he did that, that hypnotizing thing, there was this fear that he might do something wrong. What if it didn't last for six hours? What if it started not working? All those questions came floating in his head. And the most part, he didn't want to do it anymore. He felt like a criminal doing it. But he'd die in the cold if he didn't do that.

* * *

"You're on your way back now Young Master?" a voice of a calm and composed old man asked through the phone. His small eyes at the window where he could see a figure coming to the direction of the main door. "What happened to the author's convention you're supposed to attend?"

_"The weather's bad so they moved it next week," _a man replied. His voice authoritative despite it being low. "_How are your eyes by the way?"_

The butler of the house smiled softly at his master's concern. "It's custom made so it would take a while before they deliver it to the house."

_"I'm sorry for stepping on it."_

"Ah no, you shouldn't apologize at all. It's my carelessness that it fell and everything was just a coincidence."

There was a long silence before the master of the house spoke once more. _"Okay. Please prepare some Nabe. I missed that."_

"I understand. Please drive safely, Akihiko-sama."

After his phone conversation, the butler hurriedly went to the door. The knocking was loud and unsophisticated and it started to hurt his ears. When he opened the door, he saw a boy wet from the rain and was looking expectantly at him.

"Yes?" the butler asked, squinting his eyes at the boy. Without his glasses, it seemed like there was a cloud everywhere he looked.

_"Eh...I was thinking how I could make him remove his eyesglasses...but he's not wearing it right now!" _Misaki exclaimed inside. His hypnotism wouldn't work when he couldn't look at his targets directly into their eyes. So seeing the butler not having any glasses at all was a relief.

"Hello Grandpa! Did you miss me?" Misaki asked in a happy voice. "It's Misaki!" _A crap...I used my name..._

"Mi-misaki?" the butler squinted more. "Who-"

Moving closer, gazing at the man, Misaki continued looking deep into the man's eyes, stringing confusion, fabricating memories.

"_I'm your grandson," _Misaki whispered, making his existence of part of the man's life.

After a couple of complicated looks from the old man, his face lightened. "Ah-Misaki-kun!" the old man exclaimed after a couple of minutes staring at the boy. "I've been waiting for you!"

The old man hugged Misaki despite the teen being soaking wet. With his thin hands, he stroked Misaki's hair and then not caring for any sophistication, cupped the boy's face with his warm hands.

"Have you lost weight dear?" the old man asked, stroking Misaki's cheeks. "You came at the right time, I am going to prepare Nabe right now so go take a warm bath. Okay?"

Misaki watched the butler leave him with a radiant happy face. And Misaki bowed as he was removing his filthy shoes. He gritted his teeth. He did not want to cry at a time like that. He just know he didn't deserve that kindness.

It wasn't for him.

* * *

Not bothering to announce his arrival, Usami Akihiko, one of the most popular author of his time pushed open the door with his own key. He knew his only other companion within this place was busy preparing food so he just went in.

"I shouldn't have gone out...I hate the rain," the man grumbled, undoing the buttons of his coat.

He inhaled and exhaled slowly, relaxing his tense body. He loosened his tie and was about to take a sit when his eyes darted at the long hallway to his left where the guestrooms were located.

"Ojii-chan!" Usami heard, and he somehow felt taken aback. _"Ojii-chan?"_

"I'm sorry, could you get me another robe?!" the young voice yelled.

Usami looked to the direction where the kitchen was and then back at the hallway where the voice was coming from. He took his steps at a leisurely pace. His senses focusing at the sound of water.

He lifted a hand and slowly reached for the knob. Pushing the door open, he saw an empty room. Usami went in looking around. Dirty clothes on the floor, dirty socks like some snake had just shed its skin.

The door on Usami's right side burst open. And he just saw something incredible.

"Ojii-ch-" Misaki emerged from the door, dripping wet from the steamy bath. His hand on the knob, his other hand holding a small piece of cloth in front.

"Who the fuck-"

The look on the boy's face from calm changed drastically. All color from his face disappeared.

_"What do I do...?!" _Misaki's heart pumped more blood in his system as adrenaline rush took place. He didn't have time to think. The first few seconds were the most important. And not sure what he should do, the teen charged forward, letting go of his only cover.

Naked, Misaki ran to the master of the house and grabbed the man on both shoulders.

Usami who had fast reflexes seemed to got caught by the moment. Before he knew it, the boy's fingers were already digging at his flesh.

_"What am I? What should I say?" _Misaki panicked._ "Crap my head is not working!" _

The man threw back the hard stare the boy was giving him. If the boy was of any harm, he could break his neck any minute. So bored himself, he let himself be amused for a little while longer.

"LOVE ME!" the teen hissed. _"Huh? What did I just say?"_

"What?" Usami finally made some noise.

Misaki stood on his toes, not caring if he was stark naked in front of a stranger. What was there to lose anyway? So there he locked gazes with the man's eyes. The eyes looked sharp and dangerous but Misaki still glared hard. His breathing almost ragged.

_"Whatever!"_ "You love me so treat me well."

It didn't sound right even to Misaki. He sounded like he was almost begging. He was even on the verge of tears for some reason. But he couldn't look away yet until he sees a response from his other victim.

Usami's face went blank for a short while and then sighed after a few seconds and took his coat off. "Don't go wandering around naked, will you?"

Unceremonously, the man threw the coat he was wearing at Misaki's face and turned his back. Misaki just stared in the air still processing a lot of things.

"Ah...well..." Misaki grabbed the coat off his head and started wrapping it around him. _"...it's just for six hours...so..."_

The boy then noticed that the man was again looking at him with curious eyes.

_"Eh...maybe because I said 'love me'?" _"Wh-what?"

"Nothing. I'll bring you some clothes to wear so stay put."

The door clicked close gently and if he did not reach the edge of the bed, Misaki would surely collapse on the floor. The boy was still trying to calm himself at the same time scolding himself for coming up with such a weird thing to say. Well, it was only for a certain amount of time and he could just go as if nothing happened.

"The important thing is he will be kind to me...just for tonight..." Misaki rolled on his side, exhaling loudly. "Love me huh?" and like a confused child, rubbed his wet face on the mattress, unable to contain his embarassment.

* * *

Misaki found it strange that despite having a luxurious dinner and a great roof above his head, he couldn't sleep. The sound of the pelting rain against the window made him fully awake. And he couldn't rest at all.

He rolled all over, the memory of his first dinner at the Usami house just kept on repeating as if haunting him.

_"Akihiko-sama, remember I mentioned to you about my grandson? It's him. I apologize for the sudden visit he made..." _the butler apologized, bowing at the younger man who was his master.

Misaki remembered the silverhaired man just looking at him. The lavender eyes looked at him as if reading him but then smiled at the end. Saying something ridiculous.

"_Ah, don't bother about it. I kind of like your grandson so he's welcome here anytime," _the man named Usami AKihiko as Misaki could remember replied.

The boy rolled on his stomach, burying his face against the soft carpet. He didn't want to make the bed dirty so he just made himself comfortable on the floor. The carpet felt so soft against his skin that he wouldn't complain if he was asked to sleep there forever.

"Is it because I said 'love me' instead of a more practical thing to say like 'I am your friend' or 'your cousin' or something like that?"

Misaki started frowning. The food that was given to him was exquisite. And the old man was very lively as he told the teen some stories while eating. All the while Usami just listened with that creepy smile of his on his lips.

* * *

Usami was standing outside a room he never even gave any attention before. He just remained standing there. Like something inside him was whirling. It was something he couldn't explain. Maybe because the strange 'grandson' of his butler appeared out of nowhere. He couldn't stay still. He was feeling like he was in a leash. And he was seriously being drawn to Misaki.

"What on Earth am I here for?" the man asked ruffling his fine hair.

He motioned for his right hand to knock but he stopped himself. Deciding to leave the teen sleeping at peace, he turned his back. And then he heard a sneeze.

The owner of the house pushed the door open. HIs lavender eyes searched the bed only to find it empty. Usami stepped in, slowly closing the door behind him.

He walked silently. And then he knelt on the floor, staring at the sleeping face.

_"The bed is huge, why is he sleeping on the floor?"_

Misaki sneezed again in his sleep.

His expression unreadable, Usami poked Misaki's cheek with his index finger, making Misaki squirm.

"Idiot, you'll definitely feel cold down here," Usami murmured. But then after a few seconds of staring at the boy's face, he lifted him a little and let the boy sleep on his lap.

"What spell did you put on me kiddo?" the man whispered as he gently stroked the boy's hair.

Everything felt a little too much comfortable. The warmth, the pelting rain, the sound of a calm breathing and the cold finger tips on his face. Misaki could feel like he was in a dream. Hugging what he thought was a pillow, he smiled as he inhaled deeply. Getting a whiff of something he wasn't familiar with.

With a gasp, Misaki opened his eyes.

And what he instantly saw was Usami's face looking down at him with a cool face.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" Misaki shrieked, trying to crawl away only to fall on his face. _"My feet...?!"_

With a laugh, Usami pulled Misaki up. "_What _are you doing? Come 'ere..."

Misaki blinked a number of times as he felt himself breaking at the arms crushing him. This creepy owner of the house just pulled him in a hug. Why hug a guy? Why pat his head? Why treat him like he was a woman or something? What was this cheezy set-up on the floor with the rain as the backdrop?

"Stop hugging me will you?" the boy shouted, trying to push away.

"Just a little more," Usami whispered on top of the boy's head. "I have this strong urge to just lock you in here, I don't really understand it myself but I find you very interesting."

The boy frowned. As weird as the situation could get, he must be weird himself for he felt absolutely no defiance to what was happening.

"I am not an animal for display, okay?"

_"Love me!" _Misaki remembered and he felt a little disappointed for some reason. _"That's it. That's why this man is acting strange...it's because of that..."_

Misaki looked up at the pair of eyes of the owner for a long period of time. It's been really such a long time someone hugged him. So waivering like a little child would after a long absence of that human touch, Misaki surprised himself of what he did.

He hugged the man back.

_"So what?" _Misaki thought, burying his face on the warm chest, feeling the beating heart of the man under his hypnotism. _"It's about to end anyway...let me indulge a little..."_

It felt so good. So good to have someone pat his head gently like that. The warmth from a human body could never be outdone by expensive matresses and bed. It was something Misaki though haven't thought much, was really hoping for.

But before he sunk deeper into that comfort, the boy snapped himself back to reality.

"Ah...wait," Misaki this time stood abruptly after seeing on the clock he only had thirty minutes remaining. He brushed the older man's hands away from him.

The boy rushed out of the room with Usami following him. When the boy reached the hallway, the butler was there, looking at him with questioning eyes.

"Misaki? Akihiko-sama?" the man smiled. "I wonder why it seems all of us can't fall asleep. Come to the living room. I'll prepare hot chocolate."

The butler turned his back but Misaki reached out to the older man's hand. The butler was wearing a simple pyjama that it was hard to tell it was the same stern butler of the house. But that old man who smiled at him kindly like he was really his grandson has grown on him.

"Ojii-chan..."

"What's with that face? Still bothered about coming unannounced?"

Misaki nodded. Though it wasn't the real reason.

"It's decided. You're always welcome here, idiot," the voice from behind Misaki mumbled. The teen turned a little at the owner of the house and he had never felt so guilty in his life before.

Smiling a little at Usami, his 'pillow' and comfort for a very short time, the boy then leaned closer to the old butler, whispering into his ears.

"Delete the CCTV recordings for today first before the chocolates, Ojii-chan."

Usami and Misaki watched the old man walk away. And though Misaki heard the soft rustlings, he didn't move away when he felt that someone was already standing behind him.

"What did you tell him?" Usami asked.

"Nothing, I just said I like a lot of milk in my chocolate!" cheerfully, Misaki dashed away. "I'll go to the washroom first. Please go ahead."

Pretending to open the door to the washroom, Misaki watched the tall, silverhaired man walk away. The man's back look so broad that it gave the impression of someone really reliable.

"Thank you."

* * *

When the hour hand hit four in the morning, the butler with a tray in his hands stopped midair. He was about to place the cups of chocolate on the center table.

Usami who was browsing into some old magazine lifted his gaze and looked at the old man who never wore his pajamas outside of his own room.

"What's wrong?" Usami asked, placing the magazine down beside him.

Knitting his brows, the old man massaged his chin. "I wonder why I prepared three cups. I must be going senile."

The serious lavender eyes darted to the cups and then quietly looked out the window. The rain still angrily hitting on the panes.

"I wonder why..." Usami Akihiko said as if he just snapped out of some deep thought.

* * *

From afar, Misaki watched the butler from the huge windows of that mansion. Everyday he would pass there looking at the old man. And then would find himself staring at the serious face of the owner of the house flipping through some book.

That particular afternoon, despite the drizzle, the setting sun finally peeked from where it was hiding. The leaves of the trees surrounding the house glistened. And the reddish tint made everything as if on fire.

The word warmth circled in his head. Strange that in time with the drizzle, his head was repeating the sound of a heartbeat not his. He could even remember everything inside that house and all the things he experienced in it very clearly. But most of all, the people in it. The hug, the smiles, the feeling of being welcome and a part of something even for such a short span of time.

Misaki wondered why. Many families treated him well everytime he used that ability. What was so different in that Usami household?

_"I have this strong urge to just lock you in here, I don't really understand it myself but I find you very interesting."_

"Hmm?" Usami looked up from what he was reading and saw from outside the window a suspicious image. But then it ran away hurriedly.

"This is stupid," Misaki said through gritted teeth. "I feel like I am the one under my own spell."

* * *

There wasn't a single sound coming from Haru's house. Usually, at that time, Haru would be screaming how useless her father was. With some matching throwing of somethings out the window. But that night, there was none. A silence so deafening that Misaki knew something was wrong.

Drawing a deep breath, Misaki went inside the house. Leaving his shoes at the genkan, he carefully walked in, feeling from the soles of his feet sharp shards of a broken glass or a vase. Misaki really wasn't sure.

"Sorry for intruding..." Misaki mumbled softly. "Haru? Oi..."

As he went deeper into the house that resembled a dojo, to the only familiar place which was Haru's room, Misaki could already hear her small frustrated sobs.

It was all dark. But Misaki clearly saw how much havoc the whole state of the house was. And there was Haru at the corner of her room, counting paper bills with her busted lips.

"Haru?"

"250,000...275,000...not enough...not enough..." she kept on counting.

Misaki slowly sat before his bestfriend who was oblivious to his presence. With his green eyes, he saw a biscuit can full of mud. And Misaki stared disbelieving what he was seeing.

"Haru what are you doing!? You're saving that for college right?!"

"300,00...still not enough..."

"HARU!"

The girl looked at Misaki with her huge eyes almost swollen not just from crying. Someone must have hit her real hard.

"What should I do?" she asked in between her ragged breathing, still clutching her dirty paperbills. "They took him with them...12's the deadline. If I could not produce 125 Million...I don't know what they'd do to him!"

The always happy girl broke in hysterical sobs. It was the first time he had seen the girl looked so miserable.

"Calm down...calm down first..." Misaki tried to comfort the girl. But the sound of the ticking alarm clock on the girl's table that was saying ten in the evening wasn't really helpful. If anything, it just made everything feel worse.

"Misaki, that man. He's a freaking gambler! He stinks! He's irresponsible!" Haru complained kicking her feet as if a child would in a tantrum. "He's useless! He's an idiot! But he's my father...I don't want him to die! Misaki I don't want to lose my only family..."

She dropped her paperbills and buried her face on her hands.

His own vision became a blurr as he watched his bestfriend on the floor like that not being able to do anything. "Haru..."

"Otou-san you moron..." the girl sobbed in anguish.

"Haru..." the teen gave Haru a firm squeeze on her arm. "I'll do something about it."

The girl looked up with a belwildered expression for she already understood what was in Misaki's head. The instant Misaki stood, the girl grabbed Misaki's cold hand.

"You can't!" she shouted. "You never wanted to get money from someone using hyp-"

"But if I don't you'll cry there forever!"

Misaki pulled his hand away and walked out the room with his shaking knees.

"Misaki!"

"You've done so much for me...so this is nothing."

* * *

Usami Akihiko ignored the loud knocking he could hear even inside his room. He was busy doing some revisions on an article he had written so he didn't give a damn what was going on outside.

But the pounding just went on and on without any hint of stopping or growing any weaker.

The man opened his mouth to call for his butler but he closed them once more.

_"Didn't he say he'd visit a sick friend tonight?" _

With a frown, Usami shut his laptop off and headed out of his room. Reaching the receiving area, Usami caught sight of the time. The pendulum clock stating ten thirty. His irritation grew even worse.

"It's freaking late..."

Usami opened the main door without so much care, ready to scare the crap out of whoever was ruining his work time. But then he froze by the doorway.

"U-Usami-san," Misaki began, still running after his breath. The boy couldn't even anymore see anything from all the tears and sweat but he still maintained gazes with the older man's confused orbs.

Misaki stepped closer looking up. He couldn't remember ever putting that much effort into hypnotizing people. But it was so different when there was a life at stake.

He gritted his teeth, clenching his fists so hard his nails dug into his palms. He hated it that he'd use and manipulate again this man. Misaki so much hated it that he'd do something like this to the guy he even like. He felt to be the lowest criminal there was.

"You love me..." Misaki began, his words tasted like rust in his mouth. "...so you'll give me anything I ask..."

The few seconds for that hypnotizing to take effect felt so agonizingly long as Misaki stared hard at the pair of those lavender eyes looking back at him.

Misaki started pounding lightly on the man's chest, not removing gazes. Frustrated himself, torn in between. But his bestfriend and her father's life mattered and the only one who seemed to have that much money in that neighboorhood was this Usami.

"I need your help...I need money...I'm begging you..."

Usami's stern expression softened. He grabbed the boy's arm gently and pulled the kid inside the house. Sensing the urgency, the older man led Misaki hurriedly into a room Misaki wasn't familiar with.

"How much do you need?" Usami asked, his back facing Misaki. He was rummaging into some drawer.

"O-one hundred twenty-five...m-million yen...cash" Misaki replied with a very soft voice it was a wonder if Usami heard it clearly.

Hiccuping, feeling so bad at using the man's kindness but not able to turn back anymore, Misaki started walking towards the man. Throwing all the shame he had in his body, he wrapped his arms around Usami's waist and listened again to that calming sound of another's heartbeat.

"I'm shorry for doing jis...I really don ave a choice..." Misaki apologized with his slurred words.

Usami was caught off guard for a moment but he kept on pulling random stashes of money from his drawer.

"This is nothing. It's for someone I like anyway. What's some hundred million if this could make you stop crying like it's the end of the world."

Instead of shutting up, Misaki started sobbing even louder. His grip getting stronger. His feelings for the man though everything was false for Usami getting deeper.

"Here all done."

Misaki stared hard at the two bulky, black bags bulging as if about to burst any moment.

"Good thing I hid this for emergency..." Usami mumbled. His eyes suddenly resting on Misaki's pale face. "Oi, I thought you're in a hurry? Go I'll give you a lift."

"It's fine. I can go on my own."

Misaki felt himself eaten by his conscience every second that was passing.

"I'm going to come back tomorrow. Promise," the teen continued as he started getting the bags on his shoulders. "I really appreciate your help. I owe you so much..."

Usami smacked the boy's cheek lightly with his fist. "I don't know what's going on...but I trust you very much."

Misaki's cheeks puffed, and though he thought his eyes were already dry and wouldn't shed any annoying tears anymore, they started streaming like an endless river once more.

"Such a cry baby you are..." Usami sighed, wiping Misaki's face with his thumb.

The boy didn't see it coming. Everything was so fast he couldn't even react. He couldn't even utter a word when his lips for the first time became sealed by another.

It wasn't sexy. It wasn't lusty. It wasn't forceful. It was too gentle that Misaki wondered what was happening. It was just that his heart was so full. So full it hurt.

Cupping the boy's face with his huge hands, Usami looked into the boy's green eyes seriously. "I trust you so come back. I'm not going to let you explain if you don't want to. Just come back safely."

When Usami planted a kiss on Misaki's forehead, Misaki thought he'd fall on the floor.

"Go now. I'll wait for you."

The man walked Misaki to the main door. Misaki silently walked away, planning on not looking back anymore. But the boy couldn't stop himself.

He turned around and faced the man standing by the door way.

_It's best to say this while he's still in love with me...because tomorrow...this dream will end._

"Usami-san...I...I think I love you."

The silverhaired man just stood there looking at Misaki. The leaves making a sound as the wind blew harder. The chilly air enveloping them, Misaki thought what a shame that without hypnotizing this man, he was sure Usami would never even dare look at him and throw a single second of his attention. It hurt thinking that way. But reality hurts. That was a given.

"Can't you say it without the 'think'?" the voice of Usami that sounded like a melody to Misaki's mind asked, the hint of irritation present. "I love you. So come back here."

Just hearing those words from this man as high as the sky Misaki would never be able to reach made him so happy enough to make him want to cry.

Misaki just grinned before turning his back. He was sure, tomorrow he'd be back, and then Usami will haul him to the police after checking the CCTVs.

* * *

The boy just waited at Haru's house. He wanted to go with the girl after giving her the money. But it was strict order that she go to the loan shark's place alone.

Misaki just stared at the dark sky, his knees on his chest. He was worried if everything went fine with Haru, but more than that, he couldn't stop relieving his dreamlike first kiss with Usami.

"At least you got your first kiss with the one you like..." Misaki mumbled. "That's a rare thing..." Misaki continued, and before he knew it, he was chewing on his lower lip.

"I really...I really...my hypnotizing really backfired on me this time..."

That was one of the longest nights Misaki ever had. And as the sun started showing its rays, the boy heard the sound of loud footsteps.

"Haru..."

The boy ran out of the girl's room and hurriedly went to the main door of the house. He was greated with a crying Haru, and a crying old man, clinging to her so hard.

"W-welcome home..." Misaki mumbled, so much relieved.

Haru smacked her dad's back. But then hugged the man suddenly.

"Misaki...I don't know what to do..."

"It's nothing..."

"Thank you...thank you..." sniffing, Haru turned to her father. "Idiotic father...we're home."

Misaki just watched the old man fall on the ground, crying shamelessly. How he shouted that he'd never gamble again. That he'd never borrow money again. And that he'd work hard for Haru.

The teen was happy that despite his dream ending after the sun shone, at least his best friend's life was starting a new promising chapter.

* * *

It was already six in the morning. The hypnotism long gone, Misaki was so sure of it.

Compared to the turmoil inside him, the rain that wasn't stopping for the past days was no where. The greenery around him, the morning dews sparkling, and the blue sky above his head was the total opposite of him.

Breaking out in cold sweat, Misaki just stood in front of the door way with the owner of the house, Usami Akihiko just waiting looking at him silently.

Misaki didn't even had the chance to knock. The man was by the door when he got there.

Gazing at how beautiful the man was just by merely standing there, Misaki looked down at his dirty sneakers.

_"This is the last chance...so say it..."_

Gathering his guts, Misaki swallowed hard and blinked his tears back. _I could hypnotize him and make him love me the rest of his life...but that would be meaningless..._

"Usami-san..." Misaki began with his trembling voice. "You might find me weird. But I love you...so...so please turn me over to the police."

The man just stood there without any change on his expressions.

"It sounds ridiculous but I hypnotized you last night..." Misaki was near passing out. "I took a huge amount of money from you...it's for my friend...but that doesn't matter right?"

Misaki wiped his face with his sleeves.

"It doesn't matter because I kept on using you and even Ojii-chan. I lied and made everything to my advantage..."

Usami walked slowly towards the brunette. His eyes not leaving Misaki's.

"I know I am in the wrong...so I wouldn't complain. Please turn me over to the police because even if I work my entire life, there's no way I could return your money..."

The man raised his hand abruptly. Misaki knew he was about to be hit on the face so he shut his eyes hard. He was already willing to accept the man's wrath beyond that point. Trembling he waited for the fist on his flesh.

But it was a gentle pat on his head instead.

"Why are you asking me the impossible?" Usami whispered.

Misaki opened his eyes slowly. And Usami's face close to his was what greeted him.

"Huh?"

"Why would I send someone I love to some place when I willingly gave him my money to help him?"

Looking confused by the minute, Misaki just stood there like a tree. "But I...hypno-"

Usami sighed and placed an index finger over Misaki's lips. It made Misaki stop whatever he was about to say.

"I shouldn't be doing this here..." said Usami as he looked up. "But I guess it can't be helped."

Misaki watched the older man with a perplexed expression. Usami Akihiko looked like he was removing something from his eyes.

After a couple of seconds, Usami raised his fingers, before Misaki. Little, clear things shone as the sun's rays landed on them.

"I've been wearing clear contact lenses...for a very long time."

Misaki stepped back a little. Crying he did.

The older man sighed and pulled the teen's head to his chest.

"I was confused at first. But I figured as much on my own when my butler totally forgot about you. So cut the long story short..."

Usami paused for a while, lifting the pathetic face of his muse to him so they could look eye to eye. "...Misaki, I was never under your hypnotism or whatever you call that."

Misaki couldn't even say a single word. He wanted to but he was a crying mess that time. And Usami stroking his back calming him did nothing. It only made him want to cry more.

"You act so tough and all but really..." Usami shook his head gently, tilting the boy's face closer to his so much that their noses were already touching. "You're a crybaby."

Under everything that welcomed the emerging of the sun, after a long absence of its glory due to rain, Usami covered Misaki's mouth with his own. The boy returned the kiss though clumsily. For Misaki was already beyond overjoyed learning that it was real love and not mind manipulating from the very start.

Misaki swore he'd never do that ability again. He wouldn't need it anymore.

The moment their lips touched, Misaki knew he already had a place he finally belonged to. His new home was anywhere with Usami

* * *

.

* * *

**_end_**

_chapter end notes:_

_konnichi wa! ehe...i hope you liked the story. i remember someone asking me to write something light this time?...i think this is light...hehehe. what i liked while writing this was the hypnotizing thing. coz i was thinking about hanamichi sakuragi and his 'killer eye'. LoL_

_thank you for your time and please tell me your thoughts. domo.^^_

_-shuusetsu_


End file.
